1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to topographic pattern recognition systems, and more particularly, to a topographic feature extraction method and apparatus for providing decomposed spectral components of an optical image by multiplying a video signal representation of the optical image by a two-dimension Walsh function. The multiplication produces a Walsh transform coefficients signal that is unique to the topographic feature being detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Topographic feature extraction systems are well known in the art. Some systems sense the optical image being examined to produce an electronic signal in accordance with the image being sensed. This electronic signal is digitized so as to allow it to be processed using computer techniques. The computer techniques are employed to attempt to detect selected topographic features from the sensed image. However, such systems exhibit deficiencies in cost, processing time and extraction precision and capability.